Le patron ? Oui c'est moi !
by Moshi-sama
Summary: L'accès à l'éducation est dur... et il faut parfois savoir faire des sacrifices... C'est ce que va découvrir notre protagoniste (aka "victime"), Matthieu. Accompagné de sa mère et d'un professeur très très pervers, il va petit à petit découvrir de nouvelles facettes de lui-même... MATHRON (Matthieu x Patron ( KYA) XD)


BONJOUR LES GENS ! Me voici me voilà (non je ne suis pas de retour, GOMENASAI, je poste juste des fanfictions écrites pour 'anniversaire et le Noël d'une amie), moi et mes compères de chez **troll forever** (elles sont 2), pour vous servir le premier chapitre de ce qui sera sûrement un TS (two-shots pour les INCULTES XDD), plein d'humour et citronné, déjanté, complètement con aussi, il est vrai. BREF. On espère que vous allez aimer, n'hésitez pas à poster une petite review, surtout si vous souhaitez d'autres collaborations du genre ! Allez, à bientôt les agneaux ! ^-^

* * *

« Quoi ? Un test d'entrée ?! Non mais c'est mort, vu mes notes ils voudront même pas voir ma gueule ! rétorqua Matthieu, une jeune fille à la barbe soyeuse. Elle regardait la feuille, un air perplexe plaqué sur son visage d'ange. Ses yeux céruléens passaient de sa mère à la lettre.

\- Tu te fous de ma gueule môman !? Un lycée pour… pimprelinettes ? lui fit remarquer Matthieu avec dédain.

\- Mais, mon chéri, nous n'avons pas les moyens de te scolariser autre part, tu le sais bien…, argua sa mère d'une voix douce.

\- Mais mamaaaaaaaan ! s'excita le jeune adolescent. Pourquoi tu me laisses pas faire un job d'été ?! au moins j'pourrais gagner quelques ronds pour au moins postuler au lycée d'à côté ! Là-bas au moins c'est pour les mecs ! T'es reloue M'man ! »

Dans un élan de virilité, il lança sa pauvre tartine beurrée qui s'étala lamentablement sur le sol de la table à manger. Mais Matthieu ne tarda pas à se pencher pour la ramasser. En effet, il sentait sur lui le regard inquisiteur de sa mère.

« Bien, maintenant que môsieur a fini sa crise d'ado… Va mettre une jupe, rase-toi, et CACHE TA BITE ! hurla sa mère d'une voix mélodieuse. Tu as rendez-vous dans 20 minutes pour ton examen !

\- MAIS C'EST UNE BLAGUE ?! Mais ils vont dire quoi mes potes ?! gueula Matthieu.

\- Le hippie et le geek ? L'un plane trop haut pour comprendre, et le deuxième va sûrement essayer de perdre sa virginité avec toi, répondit calmement la femme.

\- MAMAN ! cria le jeune homme.

\- VA TE CHANGER !

\- Oui maman, accepta-t-il avec une voix de gros uke face au regard de sa mère.

\- VOILAAAAAAAAAA ! »

Le jeune garçonnet alla donc se travestir à contrecœur, s'épila avec soin, et mit son phallus en boule pour le cacher :

« C'est bon M'man, j'suis prêt !

\- Et la perruque ?

\- Tssk… j'suis obligé ? ronchonna-t-il.

\- Oui. »

Il s'en retourna donc se mettre les faux cheveux sur le crâne, et se dirigea vers son futur établissement en songeant à foirer exprès l'examen d'entrée. Il se dirigea vers la salle de classe en traînant les pieds, et s'assit en silence.

« Sortez une feuille, et répondez aux 30 questions au tableau. Vous avez 2 heures ! ordonna un homme, une cigarette à la bouche.

\- Oh putain… Et en plus le prof est un putain de maffieux, murmura le jeune garçon caché derrière son voile de féminité.

Pendant deux secondes, Matthieu observa l'homme au physique imposant avant de déclarer un peu trop fort :

\- J'le sens pas.

Le « professeur » baissa ses lunettes noires. Il laissait apercevoir son regard sombre, foudroyant le garçon sur place.

\- Bah alors ma douce ! Déjà sous le charme ? Occupe-toi de ta copie, je m'occuperai de toi plus tard ! dit le prof d'un ton sans appel.

\- Non mais oh ! Vous vous prenez pour qui ?! C'est illégal ça monsieur ! hurla la jeune « femme ».

\- Hn. Ta copie. Et en silence, rétorqua le « maffieux ».

« LE jeune fille » grommela, puis commença à répondre aux questions.

« C'est facile en fait, pensa Matthieu en oubliant de se planter pour ne pas aller dans cet établissement. »

2 heures plus tard, alors que la sonnerie retentissait dans l'immeuble, le garçon-fille-travesti remarqua que le surveillant l'avait reluqué centimètre carré par centimètre carré durant tout le test.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Vous voulez ma photo ? grogna Matthieu.

\- Proposé si gentiment, je ne saurais refuser… ! tenta-t-il de séduire le travesti, qui lui fit un fuck. Oh, en voilà des manières ma beauté ! s'indigna-t-il faussement en lui faisant un clin d'œil charmeur. »

Tout à coup, l'homme se pencha vers le garçon, le surplombant de toute sa hauteur, et le colla contre le mur. Il passa sa main dans son dos, et descendit le long de ses hanches, tandis que la « fille », choquée, se débattait.

« Non mais ça va pas la tête ?!

\- Eh bien… tu es bien coriace… mais j'aime ça !

\- Non mais vas te faire foutre, sale pédophile ! Putain je plains vraiment vos élèves ! Plus jamais je rentre dans cet établissement !

\- Désolé de te dire ça ma belle, mais j'ai vu ta copie et je n'ai vu que des bonnes réponses. Après, je peux me tromper *clin d'œil derrière des lunettes de soleil, du coup c'est un peu con*.

\- Lâchez-moi ou je hurle.

\- Lâchez-moi ? Ok !

\- Dégagez putain ! »

Le travesti poussa le professeur, prit son sac (et son flambeau XD) et partit en courant comme un dératé.

« Elle est bien mignonne, j'me la ferais bien même si elle est… virile *énième clin d'œil de violeur en souriant de manière perverse* ».

Du côté de Matthieu…

Matthieu courait dans la rue à en perdre haleine, les larmes coulaient sur son visage. Il ne pensait plus à rien. Il était perdu. Il ne voyait pas où il allait, et se rendit compte trop tard qu'il s'était trompé de chemin. Il observa le quartier où il avait atterri, et se dirigea vers la supérette du coin, pour y acheter une canette de soda.

Lorsqu'il s'approcha de la porte, il aperçut des anciens camarades. Il essaya d'éviter leurs regards moqueurs en vain, et s'échappa à toute vitesse de la boutique, des larmichettes perlant au coin de ses yeux céruléens, et courut jusqu'à se perdre encore plus.

« Putain… où est-ce que j'me suis encore enfoncé moi ? pleura le jeune homme en voyant des arbres l'entourer.

\- Techniquement, c'est moi qui devrais m'enfoncer en toi, après c'est comme tu veux, un trou est un trou ! *clin d'œil*, fit une voix grave qui avait brusquement surgi de nulle part.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là l'pervers encore ?!

\- Bah j'habite ici, mon chou… !

\- Mais on est où ?

\- Au bois de Boulogne, ma mignonne.

\- Au… b-bois… de… Boulogne… ?

\- Hin hin, rit le surveillant avec perversité.

\- … »

Le jeune garçon se rendit alors compte qu'il était loin, très loin de chez lui, et décida d'appeler sa chère môman.

« Allo mon chéri ? Tu es où ?

\- Tu peux venir me chercher s'teuplé ?

\- Oui, mais tu es où ? réitéra-t-elle sa question.

\- Au bois de Boulogne.

\- HEIIIIIIIN ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là-bas ? pleura la mère en se disant que son petit garçon adoré avait perdu sa virginité en se faisant violer le fion.

Il fronça les sourcils en essayant de décrypter les bruits s'échappant du téléphone. Des larmes ? Gloussements ?

\- Ouhou… Maman… du coup ?

\- Tu avais des préservatifs ?

\- QUOI ?! MAMAN ATTENDS ! Je crois que tu n'as pas tout compris là !

Il n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase, que l'homme se saisit du portable.

\- Oui madame ?

\- OH MON DIEU VOUS AVEZ UNE VOIX VIRILE VOUS DEVEZ EN AVOIR UNE ENORME, COMMENT VA MON FILS ?!

\- Merci pour le compliment madame et il… elle… il… va bien.

\- MON CHÉRI TA MAMOUNETTE VA VITE VENIR TE CHERCHER !

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas madame, je m'occupe très bien de lui, susurra le prof dans le micro de l'appareil, tandis que Matthieu sanglotait et poussait un gémissement un peu… ambigu…

\- ARRÊTEZ DE LE PILONNER, MON FILS N'EST PAS GAY !

\- Ça je sais pas, mais ce dont je suis sûr, c'est qu'il n'est pas une rame ! rit l'homme.

\- NE LUI FAITES PAS DE MAL S'IL-VOUS-PLAÎT ! YAMETE KUDASAI MONSIEUR GROSSE BITE ! MON CHÉRI, COURS POUR TON CUL ! s'époumona-t-elle dans le téléphone.

\- Beau petit cul bombé, soit dit en passant, ajouta le surveillant vivant au bois de Boulogne.»

Malgré les débuts difficiles, Matthieu fut dépité en comprenant que l'homme-violeur qu'il ne pouvait supporter quelques minutes plus tôt était en train de se taper la discussion avec sa douce et tendre mère pas si innocente que ce que l'on pourrait penser.

« … et Josianne elle me dit que oui, nous, les femmes, bla bla bla, bref elle me saoulait et…

\- Et vous avez fait quoi ?

\- Bah je l'ai enculée ! *rire gras*

\- *rire gras*

\- Euh, excusez-moi, je peux avoir mon portable et EST-CE QUE MA MÈRE POURRAIT VENIR ME CHERCHER BORDEL ?!

\- Ne sois pas vulgaire, chéri.

\- MAMAN TA GUEULE, VIENS ME CHERCHER, JE T'EN SUPPLIE !

\- Eh oh, je suis ta mère, tu vas te calmer jeune homme !

\- NIQUE TA MÈRE, VIENS !

\- JE PEUX PAS ELLE EST MORTE AVANT TA NAISSANCE, IMBÉCILE !

\- Ouh, punchline ! apprécia le surveillant qui épiait la discussion téléphonique en se bidonant.

\- TA GUEULE ! hurlèrent en chœur la mère et le fils.

\- Ça va, ça va !

\- BON MAMAN, BOUGE TON CUL, AVANT QUE JE ME PASSE VIOLER LE DERRIÈRE !

\- OUI MON CHÉRI, FAIS ATTENTION ! lui conseilla-t-elle en repassant en mode « maman poule ». Ah ! Mais je viens d'y penser ! J'ai une vieille bouteille de vin qui traîne dans le placard… Vous ne serez pas contre un petit verre ?

Le jeune homme, qui avait mis le haut-parleur, se tourna vers l'homme avec un regard inquisiteur.

Le surveillant regarda le jeune garçon et lança un sourire mauvais dans sa direction.

\- … Avec joie !

\- NOOOOOOOOOOOON ! MAMAAAAAAN ! FAUSSE MÈRE ! BÂTARDE ! CONNASSE !

\- SALE GOSSE JE ME SUIS DECHIRER LA CHATTE PENDANT 2 HEURES ET C'EST COMME ÇA QUE TU ME REMERCIES ?! SALE INGRAT ! BEN OUI MONSIEUR, J'ARRIVE ET ON VA SE LA SIFFLER CETTE BOUTEILLE !

\- Où est passée ta poésie légendaire mamounette !?

\- NIQUE TA MÈRE !

\- Non, maman ! Je ne veux pas faire ça avec toi pour ma première fois !

\- Hein ? Tu veux dire que tu es encore puceau ? Et que l'homme grosse bite avec toi ne t'a rien fait ?

\- J'entends tout ! maugréa le susnommé.

\- Non, il ne m'a rien fait maman…

\- Oh mon dieu ! Mon chéri je suis désolée, je me suis emportée ! Je suis désolée mon cœur !

\- Oui, bon ok, MAIS DEPÊCHE-TOI SINON IL VA VRAIMENT ME LECHER ET ME VIOLER POUR DE BON !

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous au bois de Boulogne, dans ce cas ? continua-t-elle en ne tenant pas compte de l'intervention de son fils.

\- BATS LES COUILLES, JE T'EXPLIQUERAI ! VIENS. ME. CHERCHER. BORDEL !

\- On en discutera de retour à la maison mon chou. J'étais partie faire les courses donc je ne suis pas loin. A tout de suite !

\- Dépêche-toi, il fait froid…

Le « professeur » enleva sa veste et la déposa sur le dos du jeune homme.

\- Tiens, le temps qu'elle arrive.

\- … Merci… vous… vous êtes professeur de quoi au fait ?

-De sport.

\- … Tout s'explique. »

Un silence pesant s'installa, il fut seulement brisé par la voix grave du professeur.

« Au fait… pourquoi tu te travestis ? T'es un homme non ? Avec une belle paire de baloches, non ?

A ces mots, Matthieu rougit de plus belle (il tenta d'ailleurs vainement de le cacher avec sa main gantée).

\- En fait… ma mère n'a pas assez d'argent pour me payer une autre école…

\- Heureusement, sinon je n'aurais pas pu te rencontrer… !

\- J'aurais préféré ne pas faire cette rencontre, perso… !

\- tssk ! Tu le regretteras pas chaton !

\- Permettez-moi d'en douter !

\- Tiens, tu es passé au vouvoiement ? fit le prof de sport avec malice.

\- Je propose que vous fermiez votre gueule à jamais. »

Au même instant, la mère du jeune garçon arriva. Celui-ci courut dans les bras de celle-ci de manière très féminine. Sa mère, en bon gros troll, s'écarta, ce qu'il fit qu'il s'écrasa royalement la face sur les graviers, LOLEUH.

« Haha, j't'ai bien eu ! se moqua-t-elle en l'aidant à se relever. Bon, grimpez dans la voiture ! Que c'est pratique ! On va pouvoir obtenir plein d'infos sur ton nouveau lycée ! 3

\- … J'ai été pris ?

\- Ouiiiii ! Et la rentrée est dans une semaine !

\- QUOI ?! Mais…

\- Ton lycée m'a appelée tout à l'heure… Tu passes de justesse !

\- J'ai loupé ma vie de quelques points…, sanglota le jeune travelo.

Une voix grave retentit :

\- Ou alors tu la commences ma douce… ! *clin d'œil*

\- Vous arrêtez ce harcèlement sexuel sur ma personne !

\- Mon cœur, sois poli.

\- NON MAIS MAMAN IL A FAILLI ME VIOLER !

\- Et bien il ne l'a pas fait ! D'ailleurs, heureusement, je suis sûre que son chibre est énorme ! Il t'aurait déchiré en deux !

\- MAMAN !

\- Vous ne croyez pas si bien dire, madame ! »

Ils roulèrent durant un bon quart d'heure, avant d'arriver dans le modeste appartement de la famille Sommet.

Une semaine plus tard…

« MAMAAAAANNNNNN ! Je suis en retard ! »

« Finalement, ce lycée n'est pas si moche… Bon… 3 ans… Je peux tenir… (Nda : MWA. HA. HA. HA. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA)

\- Il va bien le falloir, mon bichon !

\- HIIIIII ! cria le jeune garçon qui venait de se faire fouetter le cul de manière assez sauvage. HA. VOUS !

\- Oui c'est moi.

\- MICHEEEL ! OUI C'EST MOI ! FOREVER TONIGHT ! crièrent 4 jeunes filles le regard malicieux, qui venaient de passer le portail d'entrée.

\- Mais c'est quoi cet endroit putain ?!

\- Alors ma douce, prête pour ton premier jour ?

\- Je l'étais AVANT VOTRE ARRIVÉE, BORDEL DE PUTAIN DE MERDE !

\- Allez, ne t'en fais pas, je suis quelqu'un de très gentil… !

\- C'est ça ouais, mes couilles sur ton front ! »

* * *

 _ **A SUIVRE…**_

* * *

Alors ? Vous en avez pensé quoi ? ça vous a plu ? :)

Bon, le plus important, petite dédicace à mon amie maintenant !

Je te dédie ce texte à toi, **Aleanne** (j'ai choisi de t'appeler par ton pseudo pour éviter de révéler à tous ton identité. T'imagine le scandale, ou plutôt le scoop : « _TIN TIN TIIIIN ! *ceci est une musique épique de générique* Bonjour à tous et à toutes, mesdames et messieurs. Aujourd'hui, j'ai une information spéciale de la plus haute importance à vous communiquer. Nous avons découvert l'identité d' **Aleanne** : c'est la star du net prénommée BIP ! C'est une tant célèbre auteure qu'elle préfère se déguiser derrière un pseudo pour passer entre les mailles du filet telle une truite ! _ » Désolée pour cette comparaison… La truite est bien plus belle, voyons ! XDDD Bon, ok, là, c'est moi qui suis folle ! Hahahaha).

A toi, à l'apparence timide et réservée.

A toi, qui a tant souffert par le passé.

A toi, qui aime tant nous faire chier et t'énerver.

A toi, qui n'a de cesse de hurler telle une hystérique et de me faire mettre en PLS au sol à te supplier d'arrêter de me torturer.

A toi ma yaoiiste (ou plutôt _fujoshi_ , comme on dit dans le milieu) préférée.

A toi, la fan de SLG, what the cut, et autres tarés du net.

A toi, qui ne dors jamais et qui m'envoie des textos à 3h du mat'.

A toi, et à tes spams.

A toi, le chewing gum qui nous colle aux basques.

A toi, la chiante mais indispensable fangirl.

A toi, ma géniale magical girl.

A toi, et à nos fantasmagoriques délires.

A toi, le nounours maigrichon – mais doté d'une force incommensurable – qui me serre H24 dans ses bras au point que le sang cesse d'irriguer les extrémités de mes membres.

A toi, si craintive des chatouilles que je m'amuse si souvent à te faire, pour au final me faire taper dans un coin sombre de la cour, inéluctablement.

A toi, la borne positive qui m'attire et me complète, moi, ta borne négative, tel un aimant (c'est beau ce que je dis… ou pas. Tu sens le cours de physique avec le professeur _souris_ , là, ou pas ?! x'D).

A toi, l'étoile de ma nuit noire qui arrive toujours à me remonter le moral lorsqu'il est au plus bas.

A toi, ma confidente.

A toi, que j'ai rencontrée l'an dernier et dont je ne peux me passer.

En bref, à toi, ma formidable amie.

Encore joyeux anniversaire à toi, ma loutre.

Ton uke préféré,

Moshi-sama.


End file.
